An individual using a computer, smartphone, or gaming system may subscribe to multiple services from across the Internet to enhance the individual's quality of life or increase efficiency in work. Examples of such services may include controlling banking and financial activity, conducting e-commerce, managing premise security and energy consumption, Internet gaming as well as other services. Alternatively, businesses using computers and other electronic equipment may also subscribe to multiple services from across the Internet including managing business content, controlling financial transactions, office security, energy consumption as well as other services. Many of these services may require the consumer (e.g. an individual at home or an employee of a business) to initiate a virtual network between a terminal network device having client service software application and a service provider server which controls and manages the virtual network. Thus, the terminal network device and the service provider server must maintain the service virtual network. Such a scheme of generating a service virtual network may be inefficient in using network resources as well as expensive in both time and cost to implement such virtual network management and control features into each terminal network device or each service provider server.
In addition, terminal devices such as computers, set-top boxes, and gaming systems may be able to provide user behavioral information, analytical information as well as other service data to primary and secondary service providers such as Cable TV operators, e-commerce providers, and gaming providers. However, traditional network architectures may have limited or may not be capable of providing such data to the service providers in an efficient and secure fashion. Further, traditional network architectures do not incorporate ways to analyze and process such user behavioral and analytical information to provide cross-service functions across a wide array of services. Also, due to lack of analyzing and processing such user behavioral and analytical information, business processes and revenue streams cannot be realized for providing additional services based on providing, analyzing, and processing the user behavioral and analytical information.